ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Quest of Ebony the Hedgehuman 3: The Shadow Crown
The Quest of Ebony the Hedgehuman 3: The Shadow Crown is a Adventure Game where you Play as Ebony(Amy Rose and Gaston Daughter) and Her Friends to Save Amy Rose from the Evil that is controling Her Body Story The Story is about a Crown that hold All the Evil from The Ones that used to wear it.. People used it for fun, Gain Power of being a Good Fighter. After a couple a Minute, They take it off and Turn out nomal. But that because that no-one worn it for a Long Amount of time. One day, When Blaze was trying it out, She wanted to see if Amy Rose can enjoy it. But after when the Festival of the Cross-Over Couple came to town, She was ready to Announ ce the best Couple. But when the Shadow Crown took it full effect, Amy Rose lose Control, and Turn all the Classic Cross-Over Couple into Stone. Only Ebony, Ritcher, and All the Others was Manage to still move. All they can do Now is do everything to Save Amy Rose from the Evil Shadow Crown, They even Team with their Arch Enemy: Evil Amy Rose(from the First Game). Levels #Cross-Over Confention/Cross-Over Confention (After the Shadow Crown Attack) #Outside the Confention #Meeting Evil Amy Rose #Burning Village #Factory #Cave World #Medevil World #The Time Chamber to Return to Present Time #Back at the Confention #The Stage Set (Final Stage) Playable Characters Characters you can Play as(Sort by the Cross-Over Couple). *Ebony the Hedgehuman and Ritcher (Starter) *Cream and Tiny the Tiger (Sonic and Crash Bandicoot) (Unlockable at Level 6) *Pink Lyria(aka Pink Koala) and Pen (Unlockable at Level 2) *Evil Amy Rose (from the First Quest of Ebony the Hedgehuman) (Unlockable at Level 3) *Stephanie and Dante (StevenStar Daughter and Devil May Cry(New Style)) (Unlockable at Level 4) *Eileen and Teddy Rubskin (Regalur Show and Youtube) (Unlockable at Level 3) *Johnie and Cosmohn (John Son and Daughter) (Unlockable at Level 4) *Jenny XJ9 and Combot (My Life as a Teenage Robot and Tekken 4) (Unlockable at Level 5) *Ching and Ryu (Pucca and Street Fighter) (Unlockable at Level 7) *Finn and Dawn (Adventure Time and Pokemon) (Unlockable at Level 4) *Pan and Jin Kazuma (Dragonball GT and Tekken) (Unlockable at Level 7) *Tomba and Coco Bandicoot (Tomba and Crash Bandicoot) (Unlockable at Level 6) *Flame Princess and Jecht (Adventure Time and Final Fantasy X) (Unlockable at Level 4) *Spike and Stocking (Ape Escape and Panty and Stocking) (Unlockable at Level 2) *Amy Rose and Gaston (Sonic the Hedgehog and Beauty and the Beast) (Unlockable after Completing the Game) Cutscenes Small Video Clip of the Story *Cutscene 1: Opening *Cutscene 2: Introduction/Trying the Crown (Level 1) *Cutscene 3: Over Powered by the Shadow Crown (Level 1) *Cutscene 4: ??? Bosses Cross-Over Confention #N/A Cross-Over Confention(After The Shadow Crown Attack) #Fake Shadow Gaston Outside the Confention #Sa-Luk (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) Meeting Evil Amy Rose #Evil Amy Rose #Hulerigar (Dragonball Z) (Stage Last Boss) Burning Village #Blaze (MKA) #Gargos (Killer Instinct) #Iron Madien (Twisted Metal) (Stage Last Boss) Factory #Drumotron VI #Metagross (Pokemon) #Mr. Freeze (Batman) #Fulgore (Killer Instinct) #N-Gin (Crash Bandicoot) #General Grievous (Star Wars Episode 3) (Stage Boss) Cave World #Chaos 0 (Sonic Adventure) #Blanka (Street Fighter 2) #King K Rool (Donkey Kong) #The Hynena (Lion King) #Nedoking (Pokemon) #Minlion (Twisted Metal) (Stage Last Boss) Medevil World #I.M.Meen #Finn the Human (Finn the Human Episode) #Zarok (Medevil) #Akuma (Street Fighter x Tekken) #True Orge (Tekken) (Stage Last Boss) The Time Chamber to Return to The Present Time #Time Eater and Polygon Man (Sonic Generation and Playstation All-Star Battle Royale) Back to the Confention #Baraka and Monkey Pink (Mortal Kombat and Ape Escape 3) The Stage Set Bosses: As Ebony the Hedgehuman and Ritcher - Charger (Left 4 Dead) As Cream & Tiny Tiger - Dingodile As Lydia & Pen - Kineticlops (War of the Monsters) As Evil Amy Rose - Nightmare (Soul Calibur 4) As Stephanie & Dante - Vergil (Devil May Cry 5) As Eileen & Teddy Rubskin - Specter and the Giant Gorilla Robot (Ape Escape 3) As Johnie & Cosmohn - Lumine (Megaman) As Jenny XJ9 & Combot - Venux and Devil Kazuya (My Life as a Teenage Robot and Tekken) As Ching & Ryu - Tobe and M.Bison (Pucca and Street Fighter) As Finn & Dawn - The Lich (Adventure Time) As Pan & Jin - Captain Giryu & his Team As Tomba & Coco - The Evil Pig King and N.Cortex As Flame Princess & Jecht - Sephiroth As Spike & Stocking - Specter & Kneesocks As Everyone - The Shadow Crown Amy (Final Boss - 1st form) The Shadow Crown (Final Boss - 2nd form) Anima (Final Fantasy X) (True Final Boss) Extra NPC: *StevenStar and Blazela (Turned into Stone) *John and Cosmo (Turned into Stone) *Agito90 and Jen Masterson (Turned into Stone) *Fromy (Can only tell you What to do) *Sir Daniel Fortesque (Can only tell you what to do) *Ratches (Can only tell you What to do) *Homor and Blaze the Cat (Turned into Stone) *Amy Rose (Turned Evil from the Shadow Crown) *Gaston (Turned into Stone) *Frollo (Turned into Stone) *Panty (Can only tell you what to do) *Yukari Takeba ((Agito's Girlfriend)Turned into Stone, until she was free in Level 5) Music *Opening Theme - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A2mu5e1D7ZI (The Opening Theme from Dragonball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3) *Logo Theme - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eKyvAjoIvAI (To Zanarkand from Final Fantasy X) *Main Menu Theme - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Xjir3YSUA8 (Terminator 2 Theme) *Coming Across an Enemy(Battle Theme) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dbVt041PAWA (Unfinished Battle from Xenoblade) *Cross-Over Confention - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qROAJpzJxE8 (Blitzball Theme from Final Fantasy X) *Cross-Over Confention (After the Shadow Crown Attack) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uBuGrys3REQ (Hurry from Final Fantasy X) *Shadow Gaston Boss Battle - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4AZHakzJF5A (Fire Emerald Theme from Super Smash Bros Melee) (Note: Only from 0:00 to 0:57 Loop) *Outside of Confention - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t_PmgtzvTeM (Gerudo Vally from Zelda: Ocarina of Time) *Sa-Luk Boss Battle - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IBBJlicJlZw (The Final Boss Theme from Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks) *Evil Amy Rose Boss Battle - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vQPF-wgBGis (Bloody Tears Gothic Metal from Castlevania) *Hulergaurd Boss Battle - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9U3DAmE0nWw (Boss Battle from Kid Icarus: Uprising) *Burning Village - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bXJ_EuwO4sQ (Boss Battle 1 from Legend of Dragoon) *Blaze Boss Battle - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i0aOFMq9qe4 (Final Boss Battle from Kid Icarus: Uprising) *Gargos Boss Battle - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ChBiHUNSIAY (Egg Emperor from Sonic Heroes) *Iron Madien Boss Battle - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wo_qzKIlgEA (Black Rock Stadium(Twisted Metal) from Playstation All-Star Battle Royale) *Factroy 1(Nomal) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vmr9w6a0ths (Pipotron Theme from Ape Escape 3) *Drumotron VI Boss Battle - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n3RITZ5gots (Boss Battle from Pokemon Typing) *Metagross Boss Battle - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1KiHCII3yaY (Special Boss Battle from Ao no Kiseki) *Factory 2(Freezing Room) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wlLoSP911xg (Arctic Wonderland 1 from Ape Escape 3) *Mr. Freeze Boss Battle - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0R4aygLBOlU (Glacius Theme Remix from Killer Instinct) *Fulgore Boss Battle - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=09UAzg3Ualc (Fulgore Theme from Killer Instinct) *N-Gin Boss Battle - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r9l7QRtQroA (Specter Theme from Ape Escape 3) *General Grievous Boss Battle - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uWRtcS5Cfmw (Monkey White Theme from Ape Escape 3) *Cave World 1(Nomal) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W0v0NNVp6g0 (The Hot Spring 2 from Ape Escape 3) *Chaos 0 Boss Battle - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H1ki4f08puY (Egg Fleet Zone from Sonic Heroes) *Blanka Boss Battle - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hZTOnH2lmqE (Guile Theme Orcistria from Street Fighter) *King K Rool Boss Battle - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q9_RnUZf9n4 (King K Rool Theme from DKC2) *Cave World 2(Pirate Ship) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQU7ml26JVM (King K Rool Theme from DKC) *The Hynena Boss Battle - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QvDuBdcB2YE (Boss Battle from Shin Megami Tensei Nocturne: Reason) *Nedoking Boss Battle - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UBio6egFtqM (Sparklemon Battle from the Simpsons Game) *Minlion Boss Battle - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=89p8ya3ZdnQ (Lou Boss Theme from Guitar Hero 3) *Medevil World - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SBu20i2D0dk (Medevil Time from Crash Bandicoot 2) *I.M.Meen Boss Battle - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VLqjJqdfVLs (I.M.Crazy) *Finn the Human Boss Battle - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lgTJ_XiZfMY (Zues Battle from God of War 3) *Zarok Boss Battle - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9D9KdNG9fUg (Dance of Illustion from Castlevania SOTN) *Akuma Boss Battle - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dHAlKcGORJw (Pandora Bison/Juri Theme from Street Fighter x Tekken) *True Orge Boss Battle - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zji2Mf6977s (Pandora Jin/Xiaoyu Theme from Street Fighter x Tekken) *Time Chamber/Time Eater and Polygon Man Boss Battle - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zJRP8K302xo (Otherworld from Final Fantasy X) *Back at the Confention - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c4oLMGThh3k (Corridors of Time from Chrono Triggers) *Baraka and Monkey Pink Boss Battle - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VbFZ2-vOQu8 (Monkey Pink Theme from Ape Escape 3) *Stage Set Bosses Battle - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MS7LcODPKAw (Perfect Dark Gaia from Sonic Unleashed) *Reaching to the Top of the Set - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gHDuF53Eb6U (Fantasy Knight from Ape Escape 3) *The Shadow Crown Amy Rose Boss Battle - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SnZbtzg-klk (Diabolosis from King of Fighter XIII) *The Shadow Crown Boss Battle - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5Tu2ogpP20 (Opened Way from Shadow of Collasus) *Anima Boss Battle - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GjhXqgB1TMo (Yu Yevon Theme from Final Fantasy X) *Ending/Credit Theme - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G5IACMqyQZQ (Only for You by Trading Yesterday) Ending TBA Category:Arcade Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover series Category:Crossover games Category:Adventure Games Category:Sequel series Category:RPG game